


Wish

by rainandasphalt



Category: Pandora Voxx
Genre: Gen, Genderless Maki, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Maki never thought this girl would be so troulesome.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self indulgent rambling, I don't know what I'm doing.

“Ah, looks like you're the final runner. How does it feel, being in last place?” a high pitch voice snickered, echoing around the darkness. “Maki-chan has never been in last place. Maki-chan’s the best at everything!”

 

Yui tripped and stumbled as she tried to follow the young girl’s voice. It was difficult, as she was surrounded by only pitch black and the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere- or maybe nowhere. 

 

“You're an insufferable young woman,” Yui snapped. She was sick of playing around with this horrible, twisted, childish god. It had been hours, with no signs of escape. 

 

The god laughed. “Young woman? I'm not sure about that. You see, Maki-chan is whatever you want them to be…”

 

Yui sighed. “Okay, insufferable child. Is that better?”

 

Another laugh echoed around her. This girl- child, whatever- seemed easily amused. It would be almost cute if Yui wasn't so frustrated. 

 

“C’mon, what do ya wish for? You have to have something you want,” Maki said, almost as if they were begging. 

 

“I'm sick of this,” Yui replied coldly. “I don't need a wish.” There was nothing she wanted. Her friends and her life had been taken from her by this pathetic excuse of a god. 

 

That annoying, high pitched giggling returned. “What, are you too good for Maki-chan? You think you're above other humans? Your world has been destroyed, don't you want it back?” 

 

Yui shook her head with every question, hoping Maki could somehow see her amidst the darkness. “Insufferable child, I suppose what I really want is to ask a question,” she started. 

 

More snickering. “Yes, Irregular-san?”

 

“What do  _ you _ wish for?”

 

Maki was silent for a moment. Then, Yui could hear something, almost like distant crying. Up to this point, Maki’s words seemed to be coming from a microphone or loudspeaker. Now, the speaker seemed to be shut off. 

 

A dull light shined up ahead. A short figure was standing in front of several televisions. Many seemed to be glitching or broken, but others held an image of other people. None of them looked familiar. 

 

Yui saw the person collapse to the ground. As she got closer, she could see them quietly weeping. Yui felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. “Hey… are you alright?” she asked, trying to soften her voice. She wasn't sure if it worked well, since she had a habit of speaking harshly. 

 

Maki didn't stop crying. “I hate this!” they screamed. “I want it to stop, I'm tired of being god.”

 

“Kid, I don't know how to help you. I'm no genius professor or anything, but I'll do my best to do whatever you need,” Yui said quietly. She reached down and patted Maki’s shoulder. 

 

The darkness began to fade away, leaving Yui and Maki in the midst of rubble. A city that had been destroyed. Was this Maki’s doing? They must be very powerful. 

  
“I'd like that very much,” Maki finally whispered. And for the first time in their life, they smiled a real smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about Maki. The biggest 3 are she's genderless and thinks cis humans are stupid for being so obsessive over gender roles, she's also autistic (along with Yuuto, they both are), and she also has PTSD from fucking up so many people’s lives. Boy do I love to project myself onto fictional characters! Stable identity who, I don't know her. But basically the last one is she wished she never became god because she fucked her life up so badly and she tries to do the same to everyone else. Maki is such an interesting character to me, she's kinda evil but with good intentions. Anyway these notes are pretty long so I'm just gonna end it by saying if I kinned Maki I could make kindating jokes with my girlfriend and I think that's great.


End file.
